Beginner Walkthrough
The Natural Progression of the Game It may not be completely clear, but there is a certain way you're meant to go about things. Firstly, there is a FAQ on this wikia, please read it. Secondly, there is a tier list, please read that too. When starting to play the game, many things are unexplained. Below is a general guide of how to go about starting your Crash Fever journey. Aim to get one unit of each element, so you can take it to it's counter element quest. For a fire quest, you want to take four water units as they take 33% less damage, and deal 33% more. Water > Fire > Grass > Thunder > Water. Because of this, you tend to run mono-colour teams. Quests are designed that you are using a team of units that are effective against the quests boss. Once you have that one unit for each, run Metal Duck Hunt in multiplayer to get Metal Duck units which are designed to give high amounts of experience points. Level up your units to max, then awaken them when you can. Metal Duck Hunt Explained: There are four time-slots per day: In GMT+8, the time-slots are 1am, 7am, 1pm, 7pm. In GMT+0, the time-slots are 5am, 11am, 5pm, 11pm. In PST, the time-slots are 3am, 9am, 3pm, 9pm. If you are in a different country, use a time zone converter to convert it to your time zone. When an account is created, it is automatically assigned into one of four groups. This group determines your duck hunt time period. Each duck hunt time-slot lasts for two hours, divided into four periods of 30 minutes representing each group. Depending on which group your account is in, you will be able to host duck hunt rooms either when the duck hunt starts, 30 minutes in, 1 hour in, or 1 hour 30 minutes into the duck hunt time-slot. Within this two-hour time-slot, even if you can’t host duck hunts, you may join other people’s duck hunt rooms for the entire two-hour time-slot. So it is useful to keep track of the duck hunt times to fully utilize the entire two-hour time-slot to hunt for ducks. Once you have your units max leveled, make sure to look for Alchemy Apples. Alchemy Apples raise a unit's skill level until it is maxed. Raising a skill level reduces the cooldown of a skill. Not all units take 4 alchemy apples, some can take up to 16. This is essential. It is important to max a unit's skill before using it in a quest. You can now take your one unit into multiplayer, join with 3 other units from other players and do various quests. Aim for Wizards, as they drop themselves as a reward and can often reach 6* status. Once you work on this and have multiple units, you can either run solo with your team or go into multiplayer. Please make it look nicer and add more stuff- Audio